What Was, What Is
by Serpent's Den
Summary: Summary: What if Ginny never loved Harry? What if she wasn’t Happy? What if she was in love with Draco Malfoy? What if they were never what ifs?


A Harry Potter Fanfic - Oneshot

A Harry Potter Fanfic - Oneshot

My first non Harry/Draco fanfic I don't know how I feel about this paring but I thought I'd give it ago.

Disclaimer: I own nothing just an annoying plot bunny that won't go away so here goes.

Summary: What if Ginny never loved Harry? What if she wasn't Happy? What if she was in love with Draco Malfoy? What if they were never what ifs?

A/N: Lot's of dialogue! Also there is a small extract from the 7th book just thought I'd let you know so I'm not taking credit for that.

What Was, What is

They were curled up on a sofa in the Room of Requirements, she turned to look at him, she sighed he was graduating tomorrow they wouldn't see each other for almost a year. He looked at her,

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"Oh my God Draco, I love you too"

* * *

**Next Day at Graduation**

"Draco Malfoy" McGonagall called, Draco stood up walked to the platform and accepted his certificate. He was determined not to look at Ginny not wanting to think about what would happen later. After the ceremony they met in the ROR. Draco looked at Ginny wishing he didn't have to do this.

"Ginevra We can't do this"

"What?"

"Us, your family would kill you; I'm an ex-death eater for crying out loud"

"Dray I don't care I just want you" Ginny yelled tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, being with Harry it's what's expected of you" saying that killed Draco.

"But I love you, I'll ALWAYS love you" she was pleading now

"And I you, now and forever, but it can never be" with that he turned and walked out of her life.

* * *

Ginny Potter woke with a fright waking her husband in the process.

"Ginny what's wrong?" asked a worried Harry Potter

"Wha… Oh nothing just old memories gave me a fright go back to sleep"

He did. Ginny crept out of bed and down to the living room. As she sat she looked at the calendar it was the 1st of September tomorrow. Albus would be going to Hogwarts for the first time; it would be Lily's turn soon. She sighed, for tomorrow wasn't just a special day for her youngest son, it would also be the day she saw him again. She knew this because his son Scorpious was the same age as Albus; she saw his birth announcement during her pregnancy. There was four months between the two boys. Thinking about the two boys got Ginny thinking about whether they would be friends- she didn't know how to feel about this, if they were friends she would probably see him more, but that would be both good and bad. Should she forbid Albus from being Scorpious' friend or encourage it? Deep in thought Ginny fell asleep on the sofa, Draco floated in and out of her dreams.

"Ginny wake up Hun" it was Harry.

"Oh ok is everyone ready?"

"Yep just waiting for you"

"I'm up I'll go get dressed and we can go."

* * *

They got in the car and drove to kings cross

"I still can't believe it's been 19 years since we were at Hogwarts." Reminisced Harry.

"Alright dad we know, your old we get it" joked James there eldest child. Everyone in the car laughed James is defiantly from the same gene pool as Fred and George thought Ginny.

* * *

From the time they left the car to the time they were on platform 9 ¾, Ginny couldn't tell you what happened she was in her own little world, deciding what she would do when she saw Draco. She still hadn't decided when she actually saw him. So she just panicked and tired to glare at him. Ron saw Ginny's look and followed it, he spotted Malfoy,

"Look who it is"

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife, Pansy Malfoy nee Parkinson, and there son. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looking at him and nodded curtly- His eyes lingered on Ginny for a few moments then he turned away. Ginny felt herself go pale, she had to sit down and it had to be away from everyone. She leant over to Harry so only he could hear her,

"I feel sick I'm going to sit in the muggle station, it's stuffy here."

"Ok Hun, come back to see the boys off though" said Harry distractedly.

* * *

Ginny walked off the platform into the muggle world. She took a seat on a the nearest bench, it just so happened that sitting on this bench would have meant she had her back to the platform exit. She sat, breathed and tried to calm down.

"Are you ok?" came a voice from behind her.

"I'm fine" she replied then she looked up at who she was talking to, the voice sounded a little to familiar for her liking, Yep just who she thought "Malfoy?"

"I deserve that but it still hurt, yeah it's me" he replied taking a seat next to Ginny.

"What do you want?" her voice was high and cold as though she was speaking to an old enemy, which in a way she was but he was never an enemy she hated.

"I saw you leave and wanted to check you were ok." Draco answered.

"Oh…… Well I'm fine so you can go back to your family now" Ginny spat out the last three words.

"I …we…you have your own family too, but I'm not going back unless you come with me" replied Draco calmly.

"Why are you here? Talking to me?" questioned Ginny.

"Why? I don't know probably because I still lo…No I can't, you know why Gin" Draco answered quietly. Ginny looked into Draco's eyes with a small smile dancing on her lips.

"No-one's called me Gin in 19 years"

"Good! It was and still is MY name for you" said Draco showing some of his youth.

"Still the same as ever I see Dray" smiled Ginny cherishingly.

"Dray, I haven't been called that in a while either." Draco said caringly. Ginny wanted to tell him how she felt – she thought about it, _we loved each other once and I'm sure he was about to say he loved me before, I should tell him,_

"Dray?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you break up with me back then?" it was a question Ginny had asked her self many a time before.

"Oh I didn't want to hurt you" he paused saw Ginny's look of confusion and continued "you see I knew that when I left Hogwarts my parents would force the arranged marriage to Pansy and I didn't want to hurt you so I thought I'd end it, I thought breaking up with you would hurt less than seeing me marry another woman" he concluded sadly.

"I guess, but it still hurt, but even though I wanted to hate you for it I couldn't, I loved you to much for that." Said Ginny. Draco noticed the use of past tense when she said **loved.**

"It hurt me too, it still does." Draco said, but mostly to him self.

"None of that matters now, what was, is over but what is may still be what was" Ginny finished with an almost Trelawney air about her.

"Gin, what are you going on about and why've you gone all mystic on me?" asked a worried Draco. Ginny smiled,

"It means that everything I felt 19 years ago is the same as everything I feel now. My heart was, is and always will be yours, Draco Abraxas Malfoy I love you." Ginny looked directly into Draco's eyes while saying this.

"Ginevra, I never stopped loving you. 19 years and not a day goes by when you don't run through my mind." With that he leant in and kissed her. His lips tasted of vanilla like they had back then. The kiss was passionate and hungry they had both craved this for almost two decades! But suddenly Ginny pushed Draco away,

"NO! Dray, we're married we both have our own families."

"But I cant be with out you not anymore, not after that, I love you. It appeared that Draco was pleading this time.

"I know and that's why I'm asking Harry for a divorce" her tone told Draco that that was final.

"And I'll divorce Pansy"

"I...erm…I'm going to tell Harry now."

* * *

They stood up and crossed the barrier, it was time for the children to leave everyone was rushing to say there last goodbyes. They parted, Ginny walked to Harry, he was talking to Albus.

"The Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, wont it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes you choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me" said Harry, with that Ginny ushered Albus on to the train, kissed him goodbye and watched him leave. The last traces of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's Hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be alright" murmured Ginny

"I know he will."

* * *

Everyone was leaving the platform. Ginny knew it was now or never.

"Lil go play with Hugo for a sec I need to talk to your dad." Said Ginny suddenly.

"Ok mum" and off she went to were Ron and Hermione where waiting for them. There was no-one left on the platform but the 2 families and Draco and Pansy who went unnoticed by everyone but Ginny. She started her long need speech.

"Harry you know I love you right?" she questioned

"Erm, yer, Ginny what's this about?"

_It's now or never_

"I want a divorce"

"Oh well erm ok, I mean I guess I knew this would come, I mean we both rushed into this marriage and if I'm honest, I did always love you but more like a sister" Ginny felt relived at his words

"Oh Harry I'm glad you understand but I need to tell you something else" she took a deep breath.

"There's someone else isn't there?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well yeah sort of, I've been in love with him for 19 years and we hadn't seen each other until today and it turns out he feels the same"

"Who is he?" asked Harry with that Dumbledore twinkle in his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy" Ginny said to her feet.

"Whoa, didn't expect that one, erm as long as your happy" smiled Harry.

"The kids, erm you can have custody, I don't want to make them move all the time" Ginny told Harry

"Oh ok but you can visit when ever you want" Harry replied

"HOW DARE YOU!!" came from the other side of the platform all of a sudden. The Weasley's and the Potter's all looked in the direction of the Malfoy's. Pansy slapped Draco, Ginny got angry.

"I think we should go" came Ron's voice.

"NO! I'm not you can though" replied Ginny, no one left. Pansy slapped Draco even harder this time.

"If she slaps him one more time I'll kill her" muttered Ginny angrily.

"DRACO SHE'S A FILTHY LITTLE BLOOD…" Pansy never got to finish that sentence Ginny had cast her infamous Bogey Bat curse.

"Ginevra!!" Draco and Ron voices rang through the platform.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY NEVER CALL ME GINEVRA AGAIN AND AS FOR YOU DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY! DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO NOTHING WHILE SHE WAS SLAPPING YOU AND INSULTING ME?!" roared Ginny.

Then all of a sudden, quite randomly, Lily started to giggle insanely,

"What's so funny Lily?" asked Hugo

"It's the Draco from the book" laughed Lily.

"What book Lillian?" Asked Ginny afraid of the answer

"The one on your shelve that said don't read"

"But you read it anyway?"

"Yep! Well not really I saw it, Albus magicked it to us, James read it and Hugo and Rose laughed" Lily's smile was wider than a Cheshire cats. Ginny went white, she felt sick.

"The five of you know? Why didn't you say anything?" she managed to ask, Lily and Hugo just shrugged, Draco coughed,

"Erm don't want to interrupt but…your hex is about to ware of Pansy."

"Oh crap… Harry get Lily and Hugo out of here I don't want them to see this, Ron, Hermione I'll explain everything later"

The Golden trio and the two children left.

* * *

"Gin, Pansy" Ginny looked at Pansy she was starting to look more like herself.

"YOU COW!" Pansy roared

"You don't love him anyway" replied Ginny calmly.

"Like you do! You just want him for his money!" Yelled Pansy

"MONEY! I'M MARRIED TO HARRY POTER! WHY WOULD I NEED MONEY! AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY I DON'T LOVE DRACO OR I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Ginny.

"Well Weasley it's…" Pansy started

"It's Potter" interrupted Ginny

"Whatever I'm Draco's wife and I will NOT divorce him! So you can't be with him!" yelled Pansy

"Then live with me having an affair" retorted Draco calmly.

Pansy whipped out her wand but Draco was faster. "Perfectius totalis" Pansy stiffened and fell to the ground. Then he turned to Ginny. "I love you and one day I promise you will be my wife."

Ginny smiled "The way it always should have been"

Then out of his pocket Draco took a ring

"The Malfoy engagement ring?" asked Ginny

"Yer you're the only girl I could ever give it to" Smiled Draco. All of a sudden their lips joined a lot softer than last time though.

When they pulled away Ginny was smiling ear to ear.

"What's up?" Questioned Draco

"Kingsley!"

"What?"

"He's the Minister for Magic; He could get us a divorce within a day!"

"But Pansy"

"Like I care"

* * *

With that Ginny apparated to the Ministry of Magic, the ministers office to be exact.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Kingsley asked

"Can I get two sets of divorce papers please?" Ginny pleaded

"Why?"

"No time to explain, yes or no?"

"Yes here you are" He handed over the papers

"Thanks" she apparated back to platform 9 ¾ Pansy was still stunned.

* * *

"Dray here's your papers I need to see Harry!"

She walked into the muggle world luckily everyone was waiting for her.

"Harry please sign here"

"Ok"

"What's going on?" asked Ron

"SHHHHH" replied Ginny

Harry and herself signed the papers

"Right we are no longer married Miss Weasley" Laughed Harry.

"Wait, WHAT?" Roared Ron.

"Oh Well…Harry and I decided to get a divorce, because we love each other like brother and sister not husband and wife and I erm kind of love someone else" told Ginny.

"Erm ok, so your leaving-- wait have you been having an affair?" Ron asked furiously. Ginny laughed,

"No, we were going out during my sixth year – you know when you guys weren't there – we were so in love but he broke it off due to other erm commitments, so we went on with our lives and hadn't seen each other until today, we talked and it turned out we both still loved each other so yeah" finished Ginny.

"Who is he?" Ginny dreaded this question but as she was about to change the subject, Lily asked

"What's does divorce mean?"

"It means we aren't married anymore" Harry explained.

"But are you still my mum and dad?" she asked

"Of course sweetie" Answered Ginny

"Oh ok but who are you married to now?" asked Lily, when she didn't understand something she asked as many questions as possible until she did.

"No-one but we might be one day and you will have a step mum and step dad as well as us." Answered Harry, Lily just nodded, she seemed satisfied with this information for the time being.

"So who is he Ginny?" Ron asked again.

"Erm"

Hermione squealed "Oh my god, Ginny really"

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out" smiled Ginny.

"Ginny tell me" begged Ron.

It was this moment Draco and Pansy chose to leave platform 9 and ¾. "Your still here" Draco sounded pleased,

"Yeah I am just telling Ron something important" replied Ginny, Draco seemed to understand and ushered Pansy to a bench, Pansy by the way looked confounded.

"So?" Ron was becoming impatient

"It's erm, dracomalfoy" mumbled Ginny quietly; she was looking at some chewing gum stuck to the floor.

"Didn't catch that"

"Draco Malfoy"

"WHAT DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!" Ron paused and whispered furiously "HE'S A DEATHEATER"

"Ron let's take this else where" pleaded Ginny.

"Fine our place" he looked over at Draco and Pansy "MALFOY YOUR COMING TOO BRING YOUR WIFE IF YOU MUST." Roared Ron

"I don't appreciate your tone Weasley" responded Draco

"DRACO!" yelled Ginny.

Draco muttered an apology and off everyone went to Ron and Hermione's home in Godrics Hallow.

* * *

Once inside Hermione took Lily and Hugo to Mrs Weasley's so they wouldn't have to see Ron fly off the handle. When she returned everyone was sitting quietly, Ron was the famous Weasley red and Pansy still looked out of it.

"Right now Hermione is back you may explain Ginny" said an unnaturally calm Ron.

"Erm explain what?" asked a slightly confused Ginny

"What possessed you, a Weasley to fall in love with a Malfoy?" said Ron as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Well, nothing possessed me it just happened" she replied

"Well did it not cross your mind that he is a death eater? By being with him you would be betraying Harry and the rest of us?" Ron was getting angry now.

"Of course it did, but then Draco and I talked and I found out he wasn't a death eater" replied Ginny

"Not a death eater! BUT he has the dark mark" Harry spoke this time.

"Did you ever actually see a dark mark on my skin Potter?" asked Draco

"Well no- but…" Harry spluttered

"Exactly, I don't have one see" Draco revealed a bare left forearm, "I was supposed to get one but I never proved myself to the dark lord so I, thankfully never received one. I didn't want it; I was only going to take it to please my father." Anyone listening to Draco could tell he was speaking the truth.

"Oh well I believe you Mal—Draco"

"So do I" said Hermione.

"Thank you" replied Draco

"HARRY, HERMIONE this is Malfoy we're talking about" said an outraged Ron.

"So!" retorted Harry and Hermione

"So? So he calls Hermione a mudblood and he tried to kill you Harry" yelled Ron

"Yes he did but he also tried to save us or have you forgot the fact he didn't give us away at Malfoy Manor!"

"Oh and when he tried to kill me I nearly killed him or have you forgot that too?" added Harry.

"Oh well ok" said Ron then turned back to Ginny "I guess if Harry is ok with this I can be."

"Thank you Ron" smiled Ginny.

"Yes thank you Ron" said Draco.

It turned out that Draco had confounded Pansy but only after she willingly signed the papers.

**

* * *

**

19 years later

"Draco, come on it's the wedding today so hurry up" Ginny yelled

"Mother do we have to go?" asked Abraxas Malfoy

"Yes your brother and sister are getting married today" said Ginny

"Yep mum coz that's normal" laughed Nymphadora

"Well no it's not but they aren't related" replied Ginny.

"I'm ready" came Draco's voice

* * *

The four Malfoy's got into the car and drove to the church. Today was the wedding of Lily Luna Potter and Scorpious Draco Malfoy,

The family walked into the reception Nymphadora and Abraxas went to their cousins. Draco and Ginny walked over to their friends, Blaise Zabini with his wife Daphne Zabini-Greengrass, Luna and Harry, Ron and Hermione, Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah, Theodore Nott and his wife Millicent, Gregory Goyle and his wife Susan. Ron looked slightly annoyed.

"Why are all the Weasley women marrying Malfoy men?" he asked

"Actually Ronald it's just Lily and myself and technically Lily is a Potter so really it's just me" Smirked Ginny, everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" it was Kayce Goyle, she was with the other children although none of them where actually children now.

"Oh nothing just Ron being stupid, again" joked Hermione.

"You know mum you should be nicer to dad" warned Rose

"Yer but if she was they wouldn't be Ron and Hermione now would they?" Harry pointed out.

* * *

After the ceremony the 'parents' were all dancing.

"You know we are now In-Laws Dray" Ginny informed him

"Dora was right this is **NOT** normal" said Draco shaking his head, Ginny just laughed.

* * *

"Arrrr, look Scorp, my mum and your dad are dancing" Lily told him, Scorpious looked over at their parents and smiled then looked down at his wife,

"I hope where like that when we're 50 odd" Lily said suddenly, Scorpious just carried on smiling,

"I know we'll be like them"

* * *

"There's a new generation now"

"What do you mean Dray?" questioned Ginny confused by what her husband was telling her, Draco smiled.

"Look at the children, well adults but yeah, there exactly like we were, still are." Ginny still looked confused "Explain"

"Gladly, Gin" He said kissing her lightly on the forehead "look there's Hugo and Kayce opposites just like Greg and Susan. Albus and Hollie-Jay, they share a unique bond like Harry and Luna. Amy and James are good together like Nev and Hannah. Jessica and Abraxas, Together from the start like Blaise and Daphne. Remus and Dora friend's before lovers like Theo and Millie. Rose and Teddy always arguing but together forever like Ron and Hermione. Then finally there's Scorpious and Lily, truly meant for each other like you and I." Draco concluded.

"Oh Draco, that's so sweet, I love you" Ginny hugged him

"And I you, always and forever"

At that moment like many before Draco was very glad that **what was is now what is. **

FIN.

* * *

A/N: Here's the ages of the children when they're grown up just encase you were wondering;

James Sirius: 32

Albus Severus: 30

Lily Luna: 28

Rose Hermione: 30

Hugo Ronald: 28

Scorpious Draco: 30

Teddy James: 38

Nymphadora Ginevra: 18

Abraxas Harry: 16

Remus Dobby Potter: 17

Jessica Daphne Zabini-Greengrass: 18

Amy Hannah Longbottom: 31

Hollie-Jay Millicent Nott: 31

Kayce Susan Goyle: 29

The adults are unimportant they are all in their 50's if you were wondering though. Thanks for reading please R&R. By the way Draco's speech at the end is kind of pointless I just put it in so you would know all of the couples. So hope you don't mind. Also this is my new favourite couple, writing this has converted me xx Draco & Ginny forever!! Thanks Byexx


End file.
